Safe Haven
by MissSparrow101
Summary: There always comes a point in your life, when you have had enough. And sadly, for Amy it means she has to run for her life. Never would she had thought to run into a beast, a man that feared none and hated all. Logan/OC eventually.
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

People tell you running is never the answer. Well, staying would have been the end of my life. There was no escape for me, other than running. I had to. It was the only option I had left.

I was broken, bruised and scared. And maybe the worst part was that I was completely alone. However I had asked my niece to come with me, knowing she was as desperate as I was, she had not showed up where we had planned to meet tonight.

It was cold, the wind howling and freezing my bones. But I would leave, going back wasn't even an option for me now.

My sore leg was making everything worse, more than it already was. But I knew I had to keep going. It didn't ever matter where I would end up, everything was better than staying home.

After walking for a few miles, I saw the forest rise in the dark night. There I would find my refuge, there I would be safe. I hoped.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again guys! This story just came to my mind and I really want to write and see where we will end up! It's about Logan, maybe some Viktor along the way. So there will be mutants, I would not want to change Logan and Victor. But it will not be the main focus. So if you think it should be mostly about mutants, this is not the story for you. Furthermore I love reviews, because they make me write faster. But no flames please, they will be ignored anyway. I write this story for myself, so if you don't like where it's going, don't read. It's as simple as that. The story will not follow the movies line, but plays after them. It's mostly all my imagination, really.**

**If you do like the idea, and my other stories, please read and review! I'm sharing this story for you guys! I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Amy was sure she had never walked for as long as she had tonight. Her wounded leg, ached horribly and she was about to break down. She longed for a warm bed, a warm fire perhaps. Anything to keep her from the cold wind that was making everything even worse.

She sighed and slowly lowered herself on the wet, moss on the ground. She winced as her leg stung painfully, shutting her eyes to keep herself from making more sound.

It was dark, cold and wet. She didn't needed any animal to come and find her in the middle of the forest. Hell she didn't even knew where she was heading. She figured she needed water, and shelter. She was hoping to come across a cave or a large tree. Sighing she knew she was hoping for too much again, life had never gave her what she wanted, let alone what she needed.

She waited until her eyes had adjusted to the dark, but still saw little. She heard the wind, some branches brushing each other and occasionally a branch snap. It was when she heard footsteps, that Amy started to panic. Who was coming her way?

She turned her head in the direction of the sound, but could not see what was coming. Slowly and painfully lifting herself on her feet, she stood perfectly still. She held her breath when the footsteps came even closer, someone almost falling over their own feet.

As the person just managed to keep themselves in balance she saw it was a woman, with long blond hair.

"Megan!", Amy said, taking a step towards her niece, suddenly feeling so relieved to see her.

'I'm not alone', she thought and that feeling meant more to her than a million dollars.

"Amy?, God that I found you! I have been walking for hours now!", Megan said, pulling her niece into a firm embrace. Amy winced, her arm grabbing her thigh to ease the pain in her leg.

Amy saw Megan was also carrying a bag pack, the feeling of a companion who would travel and live with her, made her feel the happiest girl in the world.

"I thought you wouldn't come when you didn't show up at ten", Amy said, watching her nieces face in the dark.

Megan was fragile build, her blond hair giving her even more the appearance of an angel. She was long, with slender arms and legs. Amy had always envied her niece, knowing how easily Megan wrapped boys around her fingers. She was beautiful.

But Amy also knew that Megan didn't have a good home base, like herself. And that fact bound the nieces together, even though Amy knew she would never get the amount of attention Megan got. They always had sticked together. Amy being the thoughtful but strong one, Megan the one with the sharp tongue. They were a good team. Both forced to choose for themselves.

"I was late, my father was drunk again, blocking my way out. But what has happened to your leg?", Megan asked, watching how Amy held her leg, her face cringed in pain.

"Uncle again, right before I left", Amy said, shaking her head to get the image out of her mind. Her uncle didn't have a job and the only thing he bought with his allowance was beer. He would always be drunk, and he would get angry every night. Amy mostly tried to stay away from him, but when he did see her when he was drunk again, he always was violent. He blamed her for the fact her parents had died in that car crash four years ago, blaming her for the fact he had to take care of her ever since. She sighed, thinking about him.

Amy was of average height, just turned 19 two weeks ago. Unlike Megan, Amy wasn't skinny, more curved and her hair was brown, unlike her cousins bright blonde locks. Hear hair came over her shoulders, just above her bra band. Amy knew a few tricks to defend herself, but never had the guts to ever use them. Even though her uncle had beaten her up multiple times, she always took the blows, never fighting back.

She just ran. This last year she had barely been home. Sleeping on the streets and in empty buildings was nothing new to her. It was a sad thought actually.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry Amy", Megan said, giving her niece a sympathetic look.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. She was free now.

"And what about you?", Amy asked Megan, watching her face in the dark. Megan bit her lip.

"Papa was angry again tonight, like every night of this week. I'm glad to be gone", she said. Amy nodded in agreement. Amy knew the abuse Megan had to deal with was far more sexual and she felt utterly sorry for her. Maybe never looking back was a great option for the both of them.

"Any ideas where to go to?", Megan asked Amy. With a soft sigh Amy let herself sink down on the ground again.

"I have absolutely no clue Megan. Maybe we should just spend the night here. I have seen no animals so far, and I have water enough for tomorrow anyway", Amy said.

Megan watched with a very uncomfortable grin around her lips. She hated camping. And being here, out in the open, was even worse.

"I know it's not the plaza Megan, but I would chose it over being home any time", Amy said, patting the ground next to her. Megan smiled a little and joined her niece on the ground. They both knew it would be difficult, living from the land, no money in their pockets.

But they never had had any, both came from poor families. Not that it mattered, right now every family in this state was poor. Stealing and dealing were normal, causing the streets to be a dangerous place, especially for girls alone.

Amy prayed they would be safe here in the woods.

"I have brought us a blanket", Megan said, opening her bag pack and pulling a purple material out. Amy smiled.

Maybe they would be hungry, and maybe they would be cold. But they would not be abused, or alone. And that was better than a warm bed and a steady meal. They would be just fine.

* * *

The next morning, Amy wondered if this had been such a good idea after all. It was no longer dark, that much was true, but she didn't knew her way around the woods.

After she and Megan had placed their stuff in the bag pack's again, they headed out for a place to stay, or at least spend the night at. They also needed to find water. Amy had brought two large bottles of water, but that could only last for so long.

"I hear water?", Megan said, after they had walked for a few hours. Amy stilled and listened, hoping Megan was right about it.

Amy found the walking was becoming harder and harder, her leg almost too painful to stand on. Her uncle had hit her with a piece of a broken chair last night, and she knew she had a bleeding wound. But she didn't dared to unwrap herself.

'I will check it when we find shelter', she told herself, trying to block the pain.

Luckily for both of the girl, Megan had been right. They had found a creek, and it was fresh. Megan happily washed her face in the water, drinking until she was finally fulfilled from her thirst. Amy followed, although a bit slower.

She was seriously wondering if she would be able to keep up with her niece. They had to find a place to live, even if it was only for the night.

It was summer now, but in a few weeks the fall would come, and the nights would be even colder.

"Still hanging on", Megan asked Amy, watching her niece closely. Amy quickly nodded.

"I'm fine, really. We have to try and keep going."

The girl ate some of the bread, Megan had brought and then moved on. They walked the entire day, to find the sky becoming dark with the nightfall.

The cheerful mood of last night was gone, Amy and Megan realising they would not find shelter, or a way out of the woods. They were completely lost.

"And now what? Megan asked, louder than Amy liked. There were animals here, and she was sure they didn't want to catch up with wolves or anything like that.

"I don't know Megan, I really don't", Amy sighed, sinking to the ground, feeling like her leg would come off any moment now. She started to think this all had been a stupid idea. Why did they head for the woods again?

"I think we should sleep tonight, and try to find our way out of here tomorrow Meg. How are we going to live here? I can't even hunt", Amy said, realising she had been a complete fool, thinking they would be able to care for themselves.

"No Amy, we're not. We tried that today and we're still lost! What about walking the way back?"

Amy watched Megan with a tired look on her face.

"Do you remember the way you came Meg?", Amy asked her.

Megan fell silent, trying hard to remember the way she had walked yesterday. She sighed deeply and took place beside Amy.

"No, no I don't."

Amy slowly pulled her wounded leg to her chest, feeling tears in her eyes from the stinging sensation.

"We are doomed", Megan then said, leaning against Amy. Amy rested her head upon her knee, sighing. They were doomed.

* * *

After eating their last bit of food, Megan quickly stood, looking around, her face pale.

"What is it?", Amy asked, not able to move from the pain.

"I heard something", Megan mumbled softly, still looking around the two of them, flashing her light.

"Probably some bird or something. Sit down and sleep", Amy said, closing her eyes.

"No it sounded more like-"

Amy didn't liked the fact Megan stopped her sentence before she knew what she was going to say.

"Like what Megan?", Amy asked, opening her eyes. Megan was staring at a tree, a few feet away from them.

"Get up Amy", she whispered. Amy tried to see why, but she saw nothing but trees.

"Why, what's wrong?"

But by then Megan saw the thing move and heading their way. She quickly bowed down and tried to pull Amy to her feet. But still a little numb from sleep and pain, Amy was not able to walk and leaned against her friend.

"We need to go, now!", Megan said, pulling Amy with her.

It was then Amy finally heard something coming close. She was starting to panic, like Megan, but she could not walk anymore.

While Megan was running, Amy fell and swiftly moved on her back, terrified watching what was coming closer and closer.

"Amy!", Megan yelled from a distance.

"Go! Just go Megan!", Amy yelled, quickly trying to move herself backwards with her arms. The thing was now so close, Amy saw the thin had two horns. When she finally had the guts to use her flashlight, she screamed when she saw an enormous man. His hair was cut into two horns, a beard covering lower half of his face. He seemed wild, angry even. He was well build, muscular even. He was wearing dark clothes, making his seem even more terrifying.

Amy quickly tried to crawl further away from him, but he grabbed her sore leg by the ankle, pulling her closer.

"Who are you, and why are you here?", he demanded with a deep, angry voice. Amy swallowed, wincing from the grip on her leg.

"Please let go", she said, tears falling from her eyes, both from fear and pain. The man watched her closely, then let his eyes roam her body, his gaze ending on her leg.

"You are wounded", he stated, his hand releasing her leg, his eyes locking on hers.

"I'm sorry if we- we were just lost and- we didn't mean to disturb you- please", Amy stuttered, more tears falling from her eyes when she pulled her leg to her body. She didn't knew how much longer she could able the pain. It was getting worse and worse.

"Who are you?", he demanded again, this time his voice a little softer, but hi intense gaze all the same.

"I'm Amy- Amy McNeil", Amy said, moving herself against a tree, leaning her back against it.

He seemed to overthink her name, before he spoke again.

"Why are you here?", he then asked her. Amy swallowed.

"We are lost- we can't find our way out of here- besides we have-", Amy fell silent, wondering if she should tell this man that. What if he wanted to hurt her?

"Have what?", the man asked, moving closer towards Amy, his eyes moving over her stuff beside her.

Amy watched his gaze roam her things. He knew…

"Well?", he asked. His voice dark once more.

"We have nowhere to go", Amy then said softly. She wondered if Megan had already found her way out of the woods. At least one of them would be safe.

The man didn't replied to her, but seemed to be arguing with himself. After a few seconds that felt like minutes, he placed his hands on her wounded leg, gripping the material of her jeans.

"What are you doing!?", Amy asked with shock. Would he rape her?

"Your leg is bleeding, and you can't walk. You need tending", he simply answered. Amy pulled her leg back from his hands. She didn't wanted him to touch her, she would be fine.

"I'll- I'll check it out myself in the morning", she said, daring to look him in his eyes.

His face was still looking scary, a frown covering his forehead.

"Maybe it's too late by then", he said, moving himself back a little. Amy's eyes grew wide at that. How did he mean, too late? Her leg would be just fine with rest.

"It- it won't. I'll be fine on my own. I have my niece", Amy hammered, breaking eye contact and pulling her leg even closer towards her chest.

The man chuckled, and then bowed closer.

"Your niece is already halfway through the woods, how is she going to help ya? Hmm?", he asked. Amy trembled from the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"I-I don't know- I", he moved closer and placed his hand on her neck, stilling her immediately. She felt him grip her neck, pushing two fingers on a certain spot.

"I'm sorry kid", was the last thing she heard before the world blacked out before her eyes…

* * *

Megan was running until she felt like her lungs were on fire. She had left Amy, with a complete monstrous man!

Guilt was washing over her and she wondered if she should head back. She had a bad feeling about this all, but it was her niece. What if that man was going to hurt her. Maybe even kill her? Megan cried tears from frustration but turned and ran back.

She knew first-hand what it was like to be abused. And like hell she would let Amy be bruised more then she already was.

She needed to find her.

* * *

**Sooooo something you like or not? I really like this concept and I am very excited to write on this story. I truly hope some of you like this idea as well and will give it a try. Reviews would make my day, and help me write more. Do you like it? Do you have any ideas on this story. What will Logan be like?**

**I will warn you guys… Logan will be a little darker then we are used to from the movies. I see him as partly animal, living in the woods for a long time, no humans around. Sure he's still a human, but on the other hand, he's quite capable of living and providing for himself.**

**Please share your ideas with me, I really like to hear them!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
